Our Own World Sequel to My Last Breath
by AngaSong13
Summary: Jeff, Glenn, and Show are still in love with each other. It's seems like nothing can separate them, but when someone returns and gets into the WWE businessJeff and all his friends have got to find away to get rid of him. {Jeff/Show/Glenn, Matt/Mark, Kevin/Sean, Hunter/Shawn, RVD/Lita, Trish/?, ?Viven/Jared?, ?Viven/Jeff?} Rated T-M depending on chapters. Genre is also gore too
1. Bickering of The Brothers

**Our One World**

**Sequel to: My Last Breath**

**Written by: AngaSong13**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show. **

**Prologue**

"Jeff you don't how long I have been waiting for you." The man said as he crouched down beside the tied up Hardy below him. He was obviously scared because he knew what the man was capable of. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans on. He raised his hand and placed in on the rainbow hair and ran his fingers through it. Jeff shuddered and this angered the man. He caught a fleshy part of Jeff's upper arm and pinched it. Jeff cried out and a tear trickled from his eye and ran down his cheek. The man used his thumb to scrape off the tear and he kissed the red mark he had left on Jeff's arm. "Sorry, don't try to squirm." He got up and stood behind the chair and kissed Jeff's forehead and gripped the boy's shoulders and planted kisses up and down the Hardy's neck. Jeff never would've thought this man would return, at least Big Show was gentle with him when he kidnapped him. He trembled lightly wondering how Show and Glenn were doing.

**Chapter 1: Bickering of the Brothers**

"Jeff stop hogging all the breakfast." Mathew Moore Hardy scolded to his younger brother. Who was shoveling eggs up his mouth. The rest of the group chuckled as Jeffery Nero Hardy continued to disobey his brother. Matt reached over to cuff him when Mark Calloway pulled his lover into his arms and said chuckling "Oh Matt, lay off you're little brother." Matt pulled away and said "He has to learn…" then he reached over and hit his little brother on the back of the head. Jeff started choking then and Shawn Hickenbottem Michaels whacked him on the back and eggs flew out of his mouth and onto the table. Hunter Helmsley glared at Matt and said "You wanna kill him again?" Matt glared back and said "You wanna go?" Hunter nodded and said "I do." Then he lurched himself at Matt and they both rolled to the Café floor kicking each other and yelling. Hunter grabbed onto some of his hair and yanked it, making Matt yell out in pain. Very quickly was Hunter pulled off and into a chokehold by none other than the Deadman himself. Mark kept his voice calm but his teeth gritted and said "Hey, no one does that to my Matt but me…" Hunter winced and nodded and Mark dropped him to floor. He helped Matt up and asked "Are you okay?!" he asked Matt and checked his scalp for any deep wounds. Matt nodded and reached up to peck Mark on the cheek. Jeff rushed over and asked "Matty are you okay?!" Matt nodded and Jeff's worried look turned to a frown and landed a swift kick to Matt's shin. "Ouch, Jeffro what was that for?!" Matt asked as he held the new bruised shin. "For hitting me…" Jeff said in his most innocent voice. Matt's whole face drowned in red and he took off for his brother. The younger Hardy squealed and ran. He had barely missed the waitress that was delivering coffee to another table. She frowned at him but kept walking. Jeff turned around to see Matt chasing after him with a big plastered frown on his face. When he turned to keep going he ran into a man pushing a cart with food. He landed on it and the cart started wheeling out of control. "Woah!" he yelled as it swerved around. He realized that his direction was headed for Rob Van Dam, who was peacefully meditating on the ground. "Rob! Move outta the way!" He still sat there. Then everyone yelled "ROB!" very quickly the martial artist snapped awake and saw the thing headed straight for him. He scrambled out of the way at the last second and everyone yelled "Jeff jump!" Jeff was scared about hitting the wall so he jumped out and rolled onto the floor as the cart banged into the wall. He laid there as food smeared onto the wall, the water bubbler was smashed and water spewed out. He was gathered up by Glenn Jacobs and Paul Wight and they each squeezed him tightly. "Are you okay?!" Show asked him and Jeff nodded while Glenn kissed his forehead. Matt finally made it over and pulled Jeff away from them and smacked his backside. "Owie!" Jeff cried out sharply. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy… You are not bunking with them tonight!" His brother yelled harshly. Jeff cowered back as tears stung his eyes from his brother's critical tone. "Matty please…" He tried to make amends but Matt wouldn't have it. "NO!" He screamed and took Jeff by the wrist and back to the hotel room. Glenn and Show looked at each other as they heard Jeff's loud protests and sighed.

~**Matt and Jeff**~

Matt tossed Jeff onto the bed and glared at him. "You disobeyed me Jeff." Jeff couldn't look at his brother's eyes as he kept his head down. Matt sat down next to him with a more relaxed look on his face. He cupped Jeff's face into his hands and said "Jeff I'm sorry what I did but you need to behave more." He gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a long embrace. "No Matty, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble this morning…" Matt ruffled his hair and said "Jeff its okay." I should be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you this morning." Jeff smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek as well. Matt smiled and pulled his baby brother in his arms and cradled him like their father used to do and sang Jeff a song that he used to sing to them expect he used the word brother instead of son.

**Oh my little Brother. **

**Closer than the sun.**

**You are a miracle, to be lucky to have**

**One that I know and love**

**Go to sleep my brother**

**And let all your worries disappear**

**I love you a lot. I know you love me**

**Oh my little Jeff, my baby brother, I love you.**

Soon Jeff was asleep in Matt's arms with a grin plastered on his face. Matt placed Jeff in the covers and kissed Jeff fondly on the forehead and whispered _I love you Jeffro…_

**Sequel time! So I hope you enjoy this sequel and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The prologue is in one of the future chapters to come! :-D **


	2. Shopping

**Our One World**

**Sequel to: My Last Breath**

**Written by: AngaSong13**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

The next morning everyone piled out of their hotel rooms and stood as a group together. They were gonna to the store since it was near the arena. Jeff linked arms with Glenn and Show and walked out. All the other held hands with each of their lovers and followed them. When they arrived at the store Jeff immediately let go of Show and Glenn and ran into the Craft World shop. Everyone laughed as Matt quickly ran after his brother, hollering for him to come back. Show and Glenn chuckled as they and the rest followed. When they finally found Jeff, he was holding a 26 pack case of colored Sharpies. His eyes glowered upon the colors in a dreamlike state when Glenn startled him by coming behind him and nibbling his neck. "Yipe! Glenny…." He groaned and mewed against Glenn's touches. Glenn smiled down at him but was pushed aside by Show and Jeff squealed and threw himself at Show's open arms. Glenn grumbled to himself when Jeff nuzzled against Show's neck while the giant kissed Jeff on the forehead. Finally Jeff stared at the Sharpies and Matt smacked his forehead and gave in "Okay Jeffro, I guess you can have them…" he said annoyingly. "Yippee! Thank you Matty!" Jeff yelled and jumped up and down. Everyone laughed as Jeff quickly sped off to the register to make his purchase. Hunter smiled openly at the youngster but was side tracked when Shawn pulled him toward another store. _Oh Shit _Hunter thought as he read the name of the store. _**Sex Shrine, the place where you can buy books that give you instructions on sex and sex items. **_He thought to himself, "Please Hunt!?" he stuck out his bottom lip and his eyes clouded black with a puppy dog look. Hunter leaned down and kissed his lips. "Sure Shawn, as you wish." Shawn jumped up and he pulled his lover into the other store. Mark was currently laughing to himself at both Shawn and Jeff. He looked over to Kevin and Sean, who were currently nuzzling each other while Sean purred lightly.

**~Last Store~**

Jeff was looking at the head bands; not knowing what one he wanted. Everyone was in different isles checking out the other stuff. Jeff saw an orange headband and squealed with delight. He grabbed it and jumped up and down. He ran to the register and quickly purchased it, he put it on his head and laughed to himself. He then noticed a tap on his shoulder and saw the cashier with funky hairdo staring at him with a smirk. "What's a pretty boy like you, hangin out here alone?" Jeff stepped back and said "I'm not here alone, I am with some friends…" he said gulping as he stepped back. The man's eyes layered up the young Hardy's body and he licked his lips. Jeff shuddered at his gaze and called out "S-s-show, G-g-glenn?" they poked their heads out and saw what their lover was staring at and they saw the man. Glenn and Show stalked over as Show pulled Jeff protectively against him and Glenn grabbing the cashier's shirt collar and said "Are you checking out our Jeff?" he asked with gritted teeth. "N-n-n-o s-s-sir, not… anymore" Glenn's face was steamy red and he shoved the man into the counter, "Watch what you do boy, cause you are lucky I don't kill you for that…" The cashier gulped and scrambled back behind the counter. Glenn then turned to Show, who was holding Jeff close to him. He walked over to them and Glenn kissed Jeff on the cheek and Show did it on his forehead. Jeff wrapped his tiny arms around Glenn and Show and nestled against them. Pretty soon they all finished shopping and headed back to the hotel. The Kliq said goodbye to Jeff, Glenn, Show, Matt, and Mark, unaware that they were being watched….

**~?~ **

_He so cute, just as I remember him. I want to taste that little what was his name… Jeff again. This time Paul won't be there to save him, nor will his other lover… what's his name… Oh yeah, Kane aka Glenn Jacobs. That's one off my list, I'll just check him off. Watch out Jeffy, cause you're gonna be __**mine**__…_

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not telling you who the ? guy is. You guys will have to guess. xD **

**Kane09lisa- I'm glad you enjoyed Last Breath and this one. Hopefully this chapter makes you wanna fall out of your chair : D lolz. Thanks for the review.**


	3. What!

**Our One World**

**Sequel to: My Last Breath**

**Written by: AngaSong13**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 3: What?!**

When the two groups got to the arena they all headed for their shared locker room. Jeff immediately headed for the vending machine after putting his things away. He wanted some Skittles so he could annoy Matt with his sugar rush. Plus how could he not want his favorite candy? Big Show and Glenn were busy arguing with Kevin and Hunter about styles of music. Matt and Mark were with Shawn as they prepared for a 3 man tag team match with him. Sean was just sitting there, all glum because Kevin wouldn't buy him a large fry from McDonalds. Jeff came back chewing thoughtfully on his candy and Glenn pulled him protectively to him and kissed his forehead. "Hey Jeff, I see you got your candy now is that right?" Jeff nodded and took out a red skittle and pressed it against Glenn's lips. Gratefully Glenn opened his mouth and loud Jeff to place it in. He chewed on it and smiled and hugged Jeff tightly. Show smiled and knew that Glenn mostly deserved him. He was still glad that Jeff loved him too. Suddenly the speaker in the locker room blared out "Everyone please report to the conference room, we have a new person joining the roster." Everyone in the room nodded to each other and went to the meeting area. Both groups took seats in the front. Jeff sat in the middle between Show and Glenn with an excited look on his face as he chewed his candy. Vince walked up to the microphone and started the meeting "Ahem, thank you all for coming. Now our new superstar claimed to know some of you so please give a round of applause to Viven Shale!" Jeff froze at the name and the candy fell from his grasp and clattered to the floor so he looked up; there was a man with slicked back black hair, a leather coat and jeans on. The man was looking directly at him; his dark green eyes glistened at him mischievously. He grabbed onto Show and hid his face into Show's arm. He felt Show's muscles harden and felt Show wrap his arm around his waist. He heard Show curse under his breath "That son of a bitch…" Glenn looked over with a confused expression and Show gave him the later sign and Glenn nodded. Vince announced some other stuff and the meeting ended. Jeff was unable to get to his feet, he felt sluggish and felt a rush of pain snap through his body. He knew Viven was staring at him; he kept his eyes down to avoid his burning eyes. Show quickly swept Jeff up by his arm and stood him straight. He quickly motioned the others to follow and pulled Jeff along back to their locker room. Everyone wore confused expressions like Glenn had before. Jeff was now trembling in Show's arms; he had no idea where he was at the moment. He was wrapped in his mind and saw the image of Viven staring at him. Glenn was the first to speak up "Show, who is this dude that is freaking Jeff out." Show looked toward him and sighed. He told everyone what happened the night he took Jeff with him to the bar and what Viven did. Everyone gasped Glenn's eyes were furious "Was there anyone else." Show nodded "There was my ex-friend Jared too, they both tried to rape him." At the word rape Jeff unconsciously flinched and clinged to Show even tighter. Matt walked over and told Show to let go for a second. Show did but Jeff would not let go so Matt spoke up "Jeffro?" Jeff turned his head to face his brother and rushed into his arms and sobbed loudly. "He can't get me here, I'm safe with my brother Matty, and he won't dare come here! He won't ever!" He then broke down into whimpers. Matt stroked his hair making shushing sounds. Jeff just sat there like a lump against his brother as the others watched. Mark sat in quietness _Oh man, what's gonna happen now… _he thought. Kevin and the others knew they were going to have to help out as well. As for Glenn he vowed that if Viven or whoever came near his Jeff, they were to going to pay deeply.

**~Cafeteria: ****Next Morning 9:00 AM**

~Viven ~

Viven walked into the Café and looked around. No one was there so he went to the catering area. After getting his food he made his way to an empty table. But he tripped and fell to the ground. "Ouch!" was all he heard and he looked beside him. A man wearing a ponytail with long boots and a t-shirt on over his wrestling gear was holding onto his foot. He was on the ground between 2 chairs on top of blanket. "Do you mind not sitting in the middle of the Café you asshole?!" Viven yelled. The man looked over at him and said in a sorry but relaxed tone. "Sorry man, I should've moved to the corner for my meditation. Nice to meet you by the way my name is Rob Van Dam." Viven muttered under his breath "Jerk…" and tried to walk away. Rob followed him to his table and sat beside him "You look like a really cool guy, want to practice meditating sometime?" Viven groaned and moved away but Rob followed him talking non-stop. Finally Viven got so mad that he shoved RVD off the table and landed kicks into his foot. RVD grunted in pain and yelled "Ow!" Finally Viven after 5 minutes stopped and stocked out of the Café leaving Rob on the ground in pain. He saw a shadow above him with a hint of red and heard a girl's voice "Help, someone get him some help!" He then faded out.

**~At Hospital: ****11:00 AM~**

Rob awoke and found himself in a hospital bed. He grunted and tried to move but every time he did a bolt of pain shot through his leg. He felt a touch on his cheek and looked up at the person above him. There stood a woman, red haired and a tattoo on her right arm. "L-l-lita…" he said softly and saw the girl nod. He quickly tried to sit up but his leg made it harder so he collapsed back on the bed. Instead Lita knelt down and hugged him. He warmed to her embrace but noticed the people behind her. There was Trish, Matt, Mark, the Kliq, Glenn, Show, and Jeff. He smiled knowing that they were there. Lita let go of him and Trish hugged him as well. Matt walked up and asked "How ya feeling buddy?" Rob nodded and said "Much better thanks man." Mark walked up and put a hand on his shoulder "You better get back into shape soon or no more enzuris or windmill kicks." He said chuckling. Rob smiled. The Kliq just smiled to him and nodded. So did Glenn and Show. Jeff walked up to him and hugged him. "What happened Robby?" Rob then said "I met a guy in the Café and I started talking to him but he got mad at me for it and started beating the hell out of my leg…" Jeff nodded and said "Well, I'm glad you are okay." Rob nodded as Lita came over and pecked him on the cheek. The others left the two alone but as Lita got up to leave, Rob pulled her down and pulled her into a kiss. She flinched for a moment but she sighed and put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. They kissed for what they thought was a long time. Rob kissed the soft lips and sighed, he had wanted to tell his feelings for her a long time ago but he couldn't. He brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. "I love you Lita…" he said, breaking the kiss and took her by the chin so their eyes met. "I love you too Rob…" Then Lita quietly got up and left the room but banged right into Trish, she was smiling and so were the others. "What!?" Lita asked worriedly. Shawn spoke up and said "We saw you…" He then smirked big but squeaked when Lita ran after him. Everyone laughed when Lita managed to cuff him in the back of the head. "Not funny dude." He said rubbing the back of his head furiously. Everyone bursted into laughter and Shawn pouted more "Fine, if I'm gonna be laughed at I guess I'll go wait at the car…" and with that the Heartbreak Kid stalked off to the parking lot. Hunter quickly tagged along with a giant grin on his face. Jeff was in Glenn's arms with his head lying on his chest. Glenn's arms were wrapped protectively around him. Show smiled lightly at Lita and laughed when she glared back at him. Matt was standing next to Mark, holding hands with him. Kevin was holding Sean against him as Sean circled his fingers on Kevin's neck. Lita then thanked them for coming and said goodbye and then disappeared into Rob's hospital room. Jeff released himself from Glenn and said "Can we do something to get you know who off my mind…" He asked. Everyone then nodded. Matt had an idea "I know! Let's all go to the amusement park tonight!" That worked because Jeff jumped up and down yelling "Ya, lets, lets, please!" he pleaded with Glenn and Show and they nodded right away. He squealed and jumped up. He quickly gave his brother, Glenn, and Show pecks on the cheek.

**~Viven/?~**

"Okay, we'll meet each other at the amusement park later got it?" "No problem Vive, I'll help you get him." Viven nodded and said "Thanks Jare, nice to know I can count on you." Jared smiled and watched Viven walk away. _Why can't you see that I love you? _He thought sadly.

**~At Hotel: 5:00 PM~**

Jeff sat on the couch, scratching away in his sketchbook giving occasional glances at Glenn. His tongue curled over his bottom lip like a real artist would do when thinking hard. Glenn was reading a book, Show was watching T.V and Matt and Mark were in the adjoining hotel room taking naps. Show and Glenn looked up when they heard the pop of the Sharpie cover coming off and saw Jeff coloring in whatever he was drawing. Finally after a few more minutes they heard the tearing of paper and Jeff motioned them to come over. They sat on the couch with him and handed each of them a drawing. Show smiled and looked to Jeff who was smiling back. He remembered this picture. It was his fully drawn face. Jeff had drawn half of it for him a few weeks before the incident happened….

_**~December 19 11:00 PM after Raw~**_

"_Show please I'm sorry!" Jeff cried after his lover and chased him through the locker rooms. Show stalked through the halls boiling mad at Jeff for costing them the match. He felt Jeff cry behind him and was saddened to hear the young boy cry but it wouldn't change anything. He and the Hardyz drove back to the hotel and Jeff pleaded with Show to forgive him. "Please Paul I won't do it again!" Jeff cried, falling to his feet. Show hauled him up and shoved him backward on the bed "Shut up Jeff! Just shut up!" Matt cried out sharply and immediately went to Jeff, he pulled Jeff close and the young Hardy sobbed into his chest. "Show I think you better find another hotel room…" He led Jeff away for the night. Show cursed under his breath and slammed his fist down on the wall in frustration. He needed a drink… He walked downtown to the bar and sat down. The bartender asked him what he wanted "Gimme a Bud Light." The tender nodded and gave one too him. Show then felt a movement next to him and saw Torrie Wilson next to him. "Hey Show what's up?" Show nodded and felt some sweat drip down his face. Then another man walked over and said "Hey girl, wanna dance." He reached out and touched her arm. She quickly knocked him off "Get a life!" then the man grabbed her arm and said "You dumb slut!" But Show quickly hit him hard across the face. The guy quickly ran away and Torrie whistled. "Thanks Show." Show nodded. By the time they left it was 1:00 in the morning. They were both total drunk. Torrie was feeling up his abs and growled. He quickly brought her up to the hotel room and yanked off her clothes. He then pulled off his, his cock sprung out and she pounced on him and growled more. He put himself on top of her and asked "What do you want?" she stared up at him and smirked "I want you to fuck me!" That's how it went for about an hour when the Hardyz returned. Jeff walked in and saw Show. He froze and called out to his brother "M-M-Matty…" Matt came and saw Show and Torrie in the bed. His voice raised and yelled "SHOW!" Show immediately stopped and threw Torrie her clothes. Jeff fell to his feet and sobbed loudly in front of the bed. Torrie left quickly and Show walked over to Jeff and tried to reason with him. "Jeff, I…I'm sorry I was drunk…" He tried to kiss him but Jeff pushed him away and said "G-G-Get a-a-away f-f-from m-me." He scrambled away and ran into Matt. He sobbed loudly and coughed. Matt put him on the couch and stood up to face Show. "I want you out of here NOW! You just broke my brother's heart! Now GET OUT!" He yelled furiously. When Show didn't move Matt lost it he started hitting Show and kept yelling get out. Finally Show did, he ran out and fell onto the ground, curled up in a ball. "What have I done…" he said to himself and covered his face and cried._

_**~Back to Present~**_

"Thanks Jeff." Show said and pulled Jeff close to him as the tears started falling. They dripped onto Jeff's hair and the young Hardy looked up at him. "Are you okay?" Show nodded. Then Jeff showed Glenn the other picture and Glenn smiled. It had a picture of him with his red attire on and his mask on his face. His brown hair strung down from his face. He saw his blue eyes though between the hair and his smile grew. He hugged Jeff and said, "Thank you so much Jeff…" Jeff nodded as he pulled the two close to him and laid cocooned between them and smiled as he drifted off into sleep.

**My longest chapter in all of my stories. I hope you guys were satisfied with it. Please and I mean PLEASE review! I am begging you all. This took 3 nights to do cause of school. For those of you that guessed Viven you were right! :D Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter. Here is a little tip, the more you review; the faster I will upload chapters ****. ~AngaSong13**


	4. Amusement or Not?

**Our Own World**

**Sequel to: My Last Breath**

**Written by: AngaSong13**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 4: Amusement or Not?**

It was the evening when they finished riding all the rides in the park. Sean and Jeff were squealing together eating cotton candy. Mark had his arm over Matt as they walked. Kevin and Sean were holding hands, and Hunter and Shawn were feeding each other popcorn. Glenn and Show were beside Jeff as they each held one hand. He smiled sweetly at them before yawning. Show looked down at him and started to tickle him. "Don't fall asleep yet… The fireworks are gonna start soon." Jeff smiled bigger and leaned against Show to stay awake. Then a little screech was heard as a young boy ran past the group with his bigger brother chasing him. "Come here Shannon, Mommy wants to wash you so we can see the fireworks." Shannon smiled and said "Okay Frankie." He said and waved to the group. He took Frankie's hand and the bigger brother led him back to his mom. The dad smiled as he was with his wife but quickly let go when Shannon plowed himself into his dad's arms. The group laughed and joined the crowd who was getting ready for the presentation. Then Jeff realized he had to use the bathroom and told Show who nodded to him. He found the bathroom and went. At the sinks there was a stocky large man who was eyeing him with a hint of lust in his eyes. "Hello, you come here alone?" Jeff shook his head and continued to ignore the man. The man came around and said "Well you look like a sweet little thang huh?" Jeff nervously licked his dry lips as the man advanced on him. He was taken aghast when the man's hand drew onto his chest. Jeff swatted him away but the man roared at him before grabbing shirt collar. "Eeek!" He cried out softly. He was being dragged forward. Before the man could go any forward though he was swiped in the face and he let go of Jeff and the young Hardy got knocked into the dirt below. Jeff looked up, expecting Glenn or Show to be there. But he couldn't see properly. The two men were fighting each other and it looked like Jeff's rescuer was getting the upper hand. The antagonist that grabbed Jeff earlier was having his face smashed against the brick wall of the entrance to the amusement park. "You… will…leave…him…alone." The man panted as he continued to beat on the man. Finally after a few more hits the man finally went down and it didn't look like he was coming up again. The other man, Jeff's rescuer in the meantime walked over to him and offered a hand. Jeff took it and then noticed how tall the man was. He felt the familiar hands on his shoulders and once the dust cleared he saw who it was. _Viven… _

Show was looking around for Jeff and decided to go look in the bathroom. He couldn't find Jeff anywhere. He called out his name a couple of times but received no response. He looked around everywhere until he heard a scream of pure horror. "Oh Shit!" he said and ran off in the direction of the scream.

Jeff screamed in horror as he stood in front of the man who tried to rape him. He turned around to run but Viven grabbed his shirt collar. "Woah woah woah!" Jeff swiftly as he could, kicked him right in the shin and tried to run but Viven had a death grip on his rainbow hair. "Let go of me you dumb bastard!" Jeff screeched. Viven then spun him around and slapped him arrogantly "I just saved your life you dumb slut!" Jeff flinched back and held where the ex-friend of Big Show slapped him. Immediately Viven gasped and tried to remove Jeff's hands to see what he did. Jeff wouldn't let him though. Then Viven immediately scooped him up into his arms and went to the little cabin nearby at the little beach next door. He dumped Jeff on the floor and stripped him of his clothes. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" Viven said and pressed his mouth deeply on Jeff's shocked one. He caressed the nipples on Jeff and the young Hardy whimpered in his mouth. Viven let go and said "Sorry I had to hurt that little friend of yours." Jeff's eyes widened and then thought _Oh Shit! Rob! _Then Viven went down to his pants and took them off. Jeff's semi erect stuck out and Viven leaned down and took it in his mouth and suckled on it. Jeff whimpered out, tears falling down his face. Viven stroked Jeff's cock over and over and Jeff felt like he was going to explode. The larger man flipped him over onto his stomach and spread his butt cheeks and pulled down his own pants, revealing his own cock. Jeff screamed as Viven pushed into him. "Help someone!" He yelled. Suddenly the door burst open and Viven looked up quickly. Show stood there, face frozen. Jeff cried out and writhed trying to get up to go to Show. When he tried, Viven grabbed something and held it to Jeff. Jeff froze as he heard a click "Show I'm warning you, if you try anything I will shoot him in the head…" Jeff whimpered and looked at his lover "Paul… Go… He'll hurt you…" Show looked down at him, his eyes flashed angrily at Viven. "Let go of him Viven…" he said with gritted teeth. Viven smirked and said "Why should I let go of your bitch…" Show roared angrily but couldn't move; Jeff would be hurt. Viven smiled and very quickly someone came behind Show. Jared grabbed him from behind and tied him up with thick, heavy rope. Show squirmed as Jared tied him to the pole. "NO PAUL!" Jeff yelled, tears dripped down his face. Viven hit him in the head and continued to rape him. Jeff screamed in pain and looked to Show who continued to rough in the ropes. Viven chuckled evilly and said "I'll let you relax for a while Jeffry, but I'll be back soon…" He handcuffed Jeff's hands to the pole next to Show with his arms over his head. Show craned his neck to reach Jeff's hair and rested his head in it. "Oh Jeff I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go alone." Jeff shook his head and said "It's my entire fault Show…" he said as tears fell down his face. Suddenly there were yells coming from the outside and the door kicked open. The rest of the group was there. "JEFF!" Jeff turned his head and saw Matt running over to him. Matt un-hooked Jeff but Jeff literally fell off his feet onto Matt and the older Hardy struggled to keep him up. Mark helped Matt by letting Jeff rest on him and Jeff smiled up at him "Thanks Markey…" Glenn snatched Jeff out of Mark's arms and held him close to his giant frame. "What the hell! Jeff you know better than to walk alone." Tears streamed down Jeff's face but he knew Glenn was right. "How did you find us?" Mark said that he saw Viven outside and he got suspicious. Jeff was just glad that he and Show weren't hurt. He ran to Show who was now free and sobbed into his chest. "Oh… I wanna go h-h-home." He said shivering. Matt nodded and the group hustled out. When they got back to the hotel Jeff asked "Can I stay with Show tonight?" Glenn nodded and Show and Jeff walked up the corridor to Show's room. Show unlocked the door and he and his lover walked in. Jeff immediately fell to the floor and bursted into tears some more. Show sighed and picked his lover up. He held him close and rocked him gently crooning words to him. "Why can't Viven just leave us alone?" Jeff cried out as he sobbed. The bigger man didn't answer; instead he laid his cheek on Jeff's head as he continued to cradle him. Then Jeff said something that made him freeze. "Show will you fuck me?" Show looked down at him in surprise but Jeff encouraged him with a small smile. He reached for Jeff's shirt and lifted it off him and felt up and down his body with a tiny smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Jeff hungrily before advancing on Jeff's pants. He unzipped them and pulled the down. Jeff's little pucker was now in front of him and he spread his legs and leaned down. He licked around the tight hole and smiled as he licked it. He grabbed some lube from his draw and lathered his finger with it and stuck it inside Jeff. "Ooohhhh, Show-o-ww." Jeff moaned. Then Show undressed himself and he flipped Jeff over onto his back. He spread his butt cheeks wide enough and pressed his cock into Jeff's entrance and thrusted forward. Jeff moaned loudly as responded to the thrusts with anticipation hurrying him quickly. Show leaned down and kissed his ear as he continued to thrust. Jeff clung to Show's hand and groaned and mewled happily. Finally he was panting so hard that his giant lover quickly pulled out. He grabbed Jeff and pulled him into his arms as they got under the blankets. Jeff nestled into Show's chest and stated drowsily "I love you…" he then started to snore lightly. Show looked down at him and smiled. "I love you too." He said and covered Jeff up with his arms and blankets. He put his head down and turned off the bed light and fell asleep, smiling.

The next morning was the day where they all went to train. Show brought Jeff to the arena and met with the group. They all greeted each other and heard the sound of metal clinking and they looked over to see Rob there with Lita walking on crutches. He was having a hard time but Lita was there to steady him, he quickly spotted the group and waved them over. Jeff was the first to speak "So how's your leg?" he asked and Rob nodded to him saying "It's doing pretty well, just a nasty sprain." Lita laughed and said "He's been waiting to get off that hospital bed for 3 days." Everyone chuckled and Rob looked down in embarrassment but came back up again screeching with laughter. He then turned to Lita and said "I'm glad that this didn't affect my career. Phew…" He said. Matt laughed and chucked him on the back, "Let good old Lita take care of ya, and she's a great person." Rob nodded before wincing a bit and Lita quickly took him to sit down. Jeff smiled as Glenn pulled him over and gave him a peck on the lips. Quickly though there was a cheerful laugh and Jeff turned around and saw Adam, Chris, and Phil {CM Punk} actually joined them. "Hi!" Chris said first and Jeff smiled and waved. Phil wasn't looking at Jeff though; he was eyeing Chris the whole time. Jeff frowned for a minute but realized that Phil had a thing for Chris. He and everyone else came back to reality when they heard shouting coming from the other side of the ring. They looked over to see Trish and Kurt Angle. Trish seemed to be neglecting Kurt by yelling at him. Then Jay walked in and said "Hey wassup guys." Trish looked at him and walked away. Jay looked down, feelings hurt as he walked to the group and said hi. Quickly Jeff gave him a hug saying "She's not mad at you, she's mad at Kurt." Jay gave a look of relief and felt Adam clap him on the shoulder. Then suddenly out of nowhere Torrie Wilson came out and Jeff's smile turned to despair. She skipped next to Show and smiled up at him. He then quickly covered his face in his hands. Jeff looked hurt when the memory suddenly rocked his brain that he was struggling on his feet. Glenn pulled Jeff into his arms and gave him the comfort he needed. "So, looks like ya gotta new boyfriend now. So can I have Show?" she asked Jeff. Show said "Actually we are both his boyfriend so sorry Torrie…" Wilson looked down for a minute in disappointment. Then she rose up with a big smirk and blew Show a kiss before skipping away. Show looked at Jeff who was hiding in Glenn's chest shaking so Show had an idea that he was crying. Glenn was rubbing his back softly and crooning words into his ear. Show felt so guilty so he walked away from the group. Jeff raised his head to see his other lover leaving. He broke into loud sobs as Glenn held him. "I'm such a curse…" he muffled out. Matt motioned for Glenn to let him hold his brother. Matt stroked his hair saying "Jeffro you are not a curse it's okay…" Jeff mumbled again that he was. The rest of the group was silent and looked on. Then they heard a sudden squeak of laughter come from the young Hardy and looked at him. Matt was tickling him furiously and he was screaming with laughter. "M-M-Matty!" he screeched. The older Hardy laughed and hugged him "There ya go Jeff!" Jeff smiled again and said "Thank you everyone." He then raced off to find Show and sort things out with him.

Show sat in the bar of the hotel with extreme guilt burning up his veins. Jeff was still upset about the whole incident and whenever Torrie was around it seemed to make it worse. He put his hands on his face with agony as he wished for Jeff to be next to him. But then as if his wish had been answered, Jeff's voice even in the loudest bar was heard "Show?" He called out. Everyone was standing in one huge pile of people but Show saw him. People were nudging and yelling at each other. Then Jeff ducked when a flying glass hurled into his direction. Stone Cold Steve Austin was having a fight with the Rock. "Hey Kid! Get me a glass!" Austin had yelled to Jeff and the young Hardy's stomach lurched. When he didn't move he said "Get me a glass or else…" Jeff quickly handed him a glass and ducked when Austin swung his fist at his nose. Jeff fell to the floor while he cried out. Show immediately got to his feet and lifted Jeff off the floor. Jeff saw him and squealed silently as Show pressed him protectively against him. Show was carrying him in the crook of one arm as Jeff put his arms around his neck. Show was then knocked down on the ground and he dropped Jeff. He felt the back of his head and it felt warm and sticky. He noticed the guy that was near him hit him with a bar chair. They were busy grabbing Jeff's arms as he screeched silently and Show got up and hurled his body at them. He knocked them all down and grabbed Jeff before he hit the floor. He wiped Jeff's nose which was bleeding from Austin's punch with a napkin he found. He lifted Jeff up quickly and Jeff held on to his shirt as Show raced out of the bar and back to the gym. He put Jeff down and immediately the young Hardy apologized "Show I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just was upset and all but I didn't think about your feelings I just…." Show's fingers gingerly pressed against Jeff's lips while the other hand caressed his cheek. Jeff mewled softly and Show kept his hand on Jeff's cheek and leaned down, tenderly kissing Jeff on the lips. Jeff moved closer to Show with his arms clasping around his neck. Show moved his hand on Jeff's back and gave it a tight squeeze. He couldn't afford to lose Jeff now. He almost lost him twice, he wasn't gonna lose him again. Show's lips still washed Jeff's mouth and he continued to kiss downward. He caught Jeff's neck and kissed up and down it. Then he went back to Jeff's mouth. When they spread apart Jeff stayed next to Show and Show's arm was wrapped around his waist. The group spotted them and walked over. Glenn smiled warmly at both of them and Matt and Mark were also smiling. The others laughed softly as they watched how close Show kept with Jeff. Lita got up and walked toward them with a smile on her face and she said "You guys are one hell of a couple." She said jokingly. Jeff and Show nodded and Rob came over with his crutches and said "You can bet she is right for a woman." Lita's face became red but Rob pulled her arm in for a light kiss and she giggled. They heard a noise and turned to see Trish coming back over. She went to Jay and said "Sorry for what happened earlier. Would you like to go see a movie, just as friends?" Jay looked baffled for a second then said "Sure I would _love _to." Then Trish said "Friends only." Jay nodded so she linked arms with him and they went off to see a movie. Phil then suddenly tapped Chris on the shoulder and said "Can we go now?" Chris looked at him and said "Yea, wanna go out to eat." Phil nodded and took Chris by the arm and hauled him off to the parking lot. The rest of the group turned to Adam who smacked his forehead. "Yea that's just great I'm all alone now…" he said disappointed. Jeff moved in and gave him a hug and said "Don't worry, someone will eventually come and pick you up." Adam nodded then said "I'll go look for someone." He ran excitedly to the exit, unaware that there was a giant freezing rain storm coming and came back a minute later drenched in rain. He was shivering violently and sneezed. "Adam!" Matt called and rushed over to him. He took off his sweatshirt and covered Adam with it. "You okay?" Adam took a minute but said "I-I-t-t-think-s-s-o-o." His wet hair hung from his shoulders as he clenched the sweatshirt to him as he shivered. Randy walked in right at the moment to see Adam shivering and ran over to him. "Adam what the hell happened to you!?" Matt pointed outside and Randy chuckled before giving the sweatshirt back. But Adam wouldn't let go without a fight as he pulled back. Randy and he tugged back and forth but Randy tugged a little too hard and Adam went flying into Randy's arms and the Viper laughed. "Screw you Randy." Adam said laughing. Jeff was busy laughing his head off at the way his old school pal looked. "Hey now, I overheard you guys talking and it looked like Adam needed someone to hang with, well have no fear the Viper is here!" Everyone laughed and he led Adam away. Jeff and Matt were now chortling with laughter with the other group. Shawn was laughing hard in Hunter's shoulder while Kevin buried his face into Sean's hair laughing. Show was rubbing the tears in his eyes as he laughed. Mark and Glenn had their hands on each other's shoulders laughing wickedly loud. Rob and Lita were also laughing. Boy it was good to be happy for once.

Jared sat on the couch next to Viven biting his lip nervously as his friend sulked for losing Jeff. When Viven crashed his fist on the table Jared jumped and said "You're gonna break someone's furniture." Viven rolled his eyes and said "It's an abandoned home you ass…" Jared sighed and said "Maybe you just forget about Jeff…" he said. Viven turned around and grabbed his shoulders "I can't forget about him Jared, I love him!" he said shaking him. Jared decided to tell him. "Viven, I just want you to know that… that…" he stuttered and Viven looked on confusingly. "I l-l-love you." Right after he said this he leaned over and kissed Viven on the mouth softly. It put his head down after but Viven gripped his shoulders tighter and slammed his lips into Jared's. Jared was taken aback but his arms instinctively went around Viven's neck and pulled him closer. Viven kissed his throat softly over and over and Jared moaned sweetly as he felt time freeze as Viven continued to caress him. Viven gently removed his shirt and licked his bare chest. He went to a nipple and played with it making Jared groan with pleasure in every touch. He bit down on his nipple and sucked on it. Then he fondled with the hidden muscle beneath his pants and removed them. His now fully exposed cock was in front of him so he took it in his mouth and suckled up and down the shaft over and over. Jared cried out and said "Viven… I need… I need…" he tried to come clear when Viven said "Tell me what you need." Then Jared said "I need you to fuck me." Viven smiled and took off his pants and flipped Jared over. He spread his butt cheeks and pressed his cock in. "Ohhh Yess don't stop, make me cum!" Viven thrusted in and out pumping furiously between gasps. He pulled out and flipped Jared over again. He started stroking his cock and Jared said "Yes make me cum." Viven stroked harder and Jared exploded, sending cum on the couch and on Viven. They put back on their clothes. Viven kissed Jared passionately and Jared for the first time in his life felt very complete. But the moment was short lived as the door swung open and a man and woman walked in with shopping bags. They saw the two kissing and the man stepped forward "Who are you?" he asked gently and kindly. Viven jumped up quickly and pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it toward the man. The man's arms rose up quickly. Jared mouthed _no! _The woman screamed and her young kids walked in. One boy and one girl. "Mommy we found a…" The voices trailed off as Viven held the gun closer. The man reached for a phone when Viven shot him quickly and the stomach. The older man crumpled quickly to the ground. Jared's eyes widened as he watching the gory scene. The woman screamed and quickly Viven shot her too. The kids stepped back holding onto each other. Viven advanced toward them and smiled deviously "Peek-a-boo, I see you…" then he pulled the trigger and shot both kids. Jared covered his ears and shut his eyes as he heard the blood curdling screams. The kids still seemed to be alive but Viven knew they were in a death struggle and that it would be over. He grabbed Jared by the arm and they both ran from the house. Viven dropped the gun as he ran and they both fled.

**Okay yeah, I will let you all know that the two kids won't die. The two parents will die but something will happen. This was not meant to scare you. You'll be in for a shocker next chapter. This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written so I hope you liked it and sorry for my long absence. **** Review more for more chapters quicker. School is pressure hehehe xD**


End file.
